Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{18}+\sqrt{32}+\sqrt{50}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{18}+\sqrt{32}+\sqrt{50}$ $= \sqrt{9 \cdot 2}+\sqrt{16 \cdot 2}+\sqrt{25 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{2}+\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{2}+\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 3\sqrt{2}+4\sqrt{2}+5\sqrt{2}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 3 + 4 + 5 )\sqrt{2} = 12\sqrt{2}$